<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>men and mice of by Dyphen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344174">men and mice of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyphen/pseuds/Dyphen'>Dyphen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, I'm reading of mice and men for school and I had to write this, Of Mice And Men- book, brief fourth wall break from michael, this is only like 200 words I'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyphen/pseuds/Dyphen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael makes an observation about Jake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger &amp; Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere (Implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>men and mice of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry, but I had to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re like Slim from Of Mice and Men.”</p><p>Jake raises an eyebrow at Michael, who is innocently sipping his slushie. “I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“Y’know, Of Mice And Men? John Steinbeck? We read in like 9th grade or something,” Michael continues.</p><p>Jake nods. “No, I remember the book. But why am I like Slim, exactly?” Michael shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t know, the character just makes me think of you. Like, you’re super calm, and guess what other literary figure is? Slim. He’s literally described time and time again as having a ‘Godly-calm’, whatever that means.”</p><p>The taller hums in agreement, before pausing. “Wait, what do you mean <em>other literary figure-</em>”</p><p>“And Slim is totally gay for George,” Michael says, interrupting Jake who decides to just let it slide when he hears that sentence.</p><p>“What the fuck, Michael. You read too much fanfic.”</p><p>“No, I don’t! George is a homosexual and that is all I will say on the matter.”</p><p>Jake goes back to read his book, before his head shoots up. “Are you implying that Jeremy is George, and consequently homosexual? Because Jeremy has come out as bi to me twice without realising he’d already come out once, he’s definitely not a homo-”</p><p>“I SAID THAT WAS ALL I WOULD SAY ON THE MATTER,” Michael screeches, and Jake laughs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>George is gay for slim it literally says in section 2 'George had been staring intently at Slim'<br/>I take no criticism</p><p>(Jeremy coming out twice wasn't inspired by me what)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>